1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a motor vehicle or a motor vehicle part, components being connected to transponders.
The identification of components is disclosed, for example, on the Internet.
DE 40 03 212 C2 discloses a device for identifying unit loads, comprising a planar data carrier which can be read from one side, is attached to the unit load and is composed of a magnetically permeable material which is provided with holes which are arranged distributed in the form of a matrix over its surface and whose particular distribution forms in each case a code which identifies the unit load, and a reading head which is arranged in the reading position at a short distance from the surface of the data carrier and which has at least one exciter for exciting a magnetic field which penetrates the data carrier, and a plurality of magnetic sensors which are arranged in the form of a matrix in a way which corresponds to the holes of the data carrier, and which respond to the presence of magnetically permeable material in the respectively opposite surface area of the data carrier.
DE 103 11 185 A1 discloses a label which can be interrogated by radio and which has a transponder for contactless transmission of data to a write/read device, having a flexible and, at the same time, tension-resistant carrier position on which the circuit elements of the transponder are arranged, and having an elastic, in particular compliant protective covering which encloses the carrier position and the circuit elements of the transponder.
EP 0 793 086 B1 discloses a method for checking motor vehicles, for example passenger cars, trucks or motorbikes, in a test area which is provided with test devices and in which a transponder is provided with vehicle-specific data, test-device-specific data and/or test-program-specific data, in which each vehicle is provided with the transponder containing the specific data, in which the transponder is arranged adjacent to test devices, in which the transponder is provided with test result data and in which test result data is transferred from the transponder to an evaluation device after the test has been terminated.
The object of the invention is to improve the manufacture of motor vehicles.
2. Summary of the Invention
The abovementioned object is achieved by means of a method for manufacturing a motor vehicle or a motor vehicle part, the method comprising the following steps:                assembly of the motor vehicle or of the motor vehicle part from components, wherein at least two components are each connected to at least one transponder in order to transmit an identification information item;        reception of an identification information item—transmitted by a transponder—by means of a first antenna;        reception of an identification information item—transmitted by a transponder—by means of a second antenna; and        checking whether a component can be installed or is correctly installed, the component being installed or being classified as correctly installed only if at least one identification information item received by means of the first antenna corresponds both to an identification information item received by means of the second antenna and to a predefined identification information item.        
The corresponding component can be installed here in particular before the checking, after the checking and/or during the checking.
In one refinement of the invention, the first antenna and/or the second antenna is/are aligned with the component and/or its installation location.
In a further refinement of the invention, a main direction of the second antenna is different from a main direction of the first antenna. In a further refinement of the invention, the first antenna and the second antenna are oriented with respect to one another in such a way that a main direction of the second antenna is at an angle of 30° to 330° with respect to a main direction of the first antenna. This angle occurs here in particular when the main directions are projected into a plane, in particular when they are projected onto the ground or a mounting surface.
In a further refinement of the invention, an energy signal is transmitted by means of the first antenna, in which case the transponder can be supplied with energy by means of the energy signal and/or can be excited to transmit the identification information item.
In a further refinement of the invention, an energy signal is transmitted by means of the second antenna, in which case the transponder can be supplied with energy by means of the energy signal and/or can be excited to transmit the identification information item.
In a further refinement of the invention, an energy signal is transmitted by means of a further antenna, in which case the transponder can be supplied with energy by means of the energy signal and/or can be excited to transmit the identification information item.
In a further refinement of the invention, checking whether a component can be installed or is correctly installed also takes place as a function of the frequency of identical identification information items received by means of the first antenna and/or by means of the second antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if the predefined identification information item corresponds to the identification information item received the most frequently by means of the first antenna and/or by means of the second antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if the predefined identification information item corresponds to an identification information item received at least a specific number of times by means of the first antenna and/or by means of the second antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if the predefined identification information item corresponds to an identification information item received at least a specific number of times per time unit by means of the first antenna and/or by means of the second antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, at least a third antenna is provided for receiving an identification information item transmitted by a transponder, in which case the third antenna is oriented with a component store or stand, with a component, motor vehicle and/or motor vehicle part which is not to be checked and/or not with the component which is to be checked and/or its installation location. There is provision here for the component which is to be checked to be installed or classified as correctly installed only if the predefined identification information item does not correspond to an identification information item received by means of the third antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the motor vehicle or the motor vehicle part is moved to another location. After this, in a further refinement of the invention an identification information item transmitted by a transponder is received by means of the first antenna or a further antenna and it is checked whether the component is correctly installed, in which case the component is classified as correctly installed only if at least one identification information item received by means of the first antenna or by means of the further antenna at the other location corresponds to the predefined identification information item. In a further refinement of the invention, the other location is a final check station or an intermediate check station.
The abovementioned object is additionally achieved by means of a method for manufacturing a motor vehicle or a motor vehicle part, wherein the method comprises the following steps:                assembly of the motor vehicle or of the motor vehicle part from components, wherein at least two components are each connected to at least one transponder in order to transmit an identification information item;        reception of an identification information item—transmitted by a transponder—by means of a first antenna;        reception of an identification information item—transmitted by a transponder—by means of a second antenna; and        checking whether a component can be installed or is correctly installed, the component being installed or being classified as correctly installed only if an identification information item received by means of the first antenna corresponds to a predefined identification information item but not to an identification information item received by means of the second antenna.        
The corresponding component can be installed here in particular before the checking, after the checking and/or during the checking.
In one refinement of the invention, the first antenna is aligned with the component and/or its installation location, in which case in particular there is provision for the second antenna not to be aligned with the component and/or its installation location.
In a further refinement of the invention, the second antenna is aligned with a component store or stand.
In a further refinement of the invention, the second antenna is aligned with a component, motor vehicle and/or motor vehicle part which is not to be checked.
In a further refinement of the invention, a main direction of the second antenna is different from a main direction of the first antenna. In a further refinement of the invention, the first antenna and the second antenna are oriented with respect to one another in such a way that a main direction of the second antenna does not intersect a main direction of the first antenna. The two main directions not intersecting means, in particular, that the projections of the main directions into a plane, in particular the projections of the main directions onto the ground or a mounting surface, do not intersect.
In a further refinement of the invention, an energy signal is transmitted by means of the first antenna, in which case the transponder can be supplied with energy by means of the energy signal and/or can be excited to transmit the identification information item.
In a further refinement of the invention, an energy signal is transmitted by means of a further antenna, in which case the transponder can be supplied with energy by means of the energy signal and/or can be excited to transmit the identification information item.
In a further refinement of the invention, checking whether a component can be installed or is correctly installed also takes place as a function of the frequency of identical identification information items received by means of the first antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if the predefined identification information item corresponds to the identification information item received the most frequently by means of the first antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if the predefined identification information item corresponds to an identification information item received at least a specific number of times by means of the first antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if the predefined identification information item corresponds to an identification information item received at least a specific number of times per time unit by means of the first antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the motor vehicle or the motor vehicle part is moved to another location. Then, in a further refinement of the invention an identification information item transmitted by a transponder is received by means of the first antenna or a further antenna and it is checked whether the component is correctly installed, in which case the component is classified as correctly installed only if at least one identification information item received by means of the first antenna or by means of the further antenna at the other location corresponds to the predefined identification information item. In a further refinement of the invention, the other location is a final check station or an intermediate check station.
The abovementioned object is achieved by means of a method for manufacturing a motor vehicle or a motor vehicle part, the method comprising the following steps:                assembly of the motor vehicle or of the motor vehicle part from components, wherein at least two components are each connected to at least one transponder in order to transmit an identification information item;        transmission of an energy signal by means of a first antenna, wherein a transponder can be supplied with energy by means of the energy signal and/or can be excited to transmit an identification information item;        reception of an identification information item—transmitted by a transponder—by means of a second antenna; and        checking whether a component can be installed or is correctly installed, wherein the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if an identification information item received by means of the second antenna corresponds to a predefined identification information item.        
The corresponding component can in particular be installed here before the checking, after the checking and/or during the checking.
In a further refinement of the invention, the first antenna and the second antenna are oriented with respect to one another in such a way that a main direction of the second antenna is at an angle of 30° to 330° with respect to a main direction of the first antenna. This angle is obtained here in particular when the main directions are projected into a plane, in particular when there is a projection onto the ground or onto a mounting surface.
The abovementioned object is achieved by means of a method for manufacturing a motor vehicle or a motor vehicle part, the method comprising the following steps:                assembly of the motor vehicle or of the motor vehicle part from components, wherein at least two components are each connected to at least one transponder in order to transmit an identification information item;        reception of an identification information item—transmitted by a transponder—by means of an antenna;        determination of the frequency of identical identification information items received by means of the antenna; and        checking whether a component can be installed or is correctly installed, as a function of the frequency of identical identification information items received by means of the antenna.        
The corresponding component here can in particular be installed before the checking, after the checking and/or during the checking.
In one refinement of the invention, the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if a predefined identification information item corresponds to the identification information item received most frequently by means of the antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if a predefined identification information item corresponds to an identification information item received at least a specific number of times by means of the antenna.
In a further refinement of the invention, the component is installed or is classified as correctly installed only if a predefined identification information item corresponds to an identification information item received at least a specific number of times per time unit by means of the antenna.
The abovementioned object is achieved by means of a method for manufacturing a motor vehicle or a motor vehicle part, the method comprising the following steps:                assembly of the motor vehicle or of the motor vehicle part from components, wherein at least two components are each connected to at least one transponder in order to transmit an identification information item;        reception of an identification information item—transmitted by a transponder—by means of an antenna at a first location;        movement of the motor vehicle or of the motor vehicle part from the first location to a second location;        reception of an identification information item—transmitted by a transponder—by means of the antenna or a further antenna at the second location; and        checking whether a component is correctly installed, wherein the component is classified as correctly installed only if an identification information item received at the first location corresponds both to an identification information item received at the second location and to a predefined identification information item.        
In one refinement of the invention, the first location is an assembly line or part of the assembly line. In a further refinement of the invention the second location is a final check station or an intermediate check station.
The main direction in the sense of the inventions is in particular a main beam direction or main reception direction.
Identification information item in the sense of the inventions are, in particular, information items which individually characterize a component or its type. The method according to the invention can be used in a particularly suitable way if at least six components are each connected to at least one transponder in order to transmit an identification information item.
Transponders in the sense of the inventions are, in particular, transmitters which are suitable for transmitting an identification information item. Transponders in the sense of the inventions are, in particular, elements which do not have any appreciable energy store of their own and receive their transmission energy from another transmitter in a wire-free fashion. Suitable transponders may be obtained, for example, from Alien, Harting or Siemens. Suitable transponders are published on the Internet.
Checking whether a component is correctly installed is intended to include, within the sense of the inventions, in particular checking whether the correct component is installed and/or whether the corresponding component is installed at all and is not missing.
A motor vehicle in the sense of the inventions is in particular a land vehicle which can be used individually in r0Ad traffic. Motor vehicles in the sense of the invention are in particular not restricted to land vehicles with an internal combustion engine.
Further advantages and details emerge from the following description of exemplary embodiments.